18-5 Masked Thief
|tags = |maiden = Surprising Reflection |s drop = |princess = Box of Matches |s drop2 = |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * Momo: We're finally out... I thought I was gonna get stuck in the baseball field's iron gate. * Bobo: Hahaha, moron Momo! You may want to eat less grilled fish! * Nikki: Hey look, over there! Isn't that the helicopter! * Kimi: ...Why would it land here?... Let's go over and have a look. * (Nikki and the others slowly walk to the helicopter. The hatch suddenly opens, and a tall figure jumps out and blocks their way) * Female Thief: Stop. * Nikki: You... Just who the hell are you? Were you the one who stole White Blossom? * (As the chopper's engine roars, the lady thief lifts her hand to remove her mask) * Sofia: (Smiling) Forgot so soon? We just met each other outside the dining hall. * Bobo: Sofia!!!... How could it be you!? * Momo: It can't be...Sofia, tell me, is it you who stole White Blossom? * Sofia: It's Hiber. When we met outside the dining hall, I just came back from taking back the White Blossom. Now, time to return it to its owner. * (Sofia goes forward and hands the suitcase to Kimi) * (Kimi takes the suitcase doubtfully. The neatly-folded White Blossom lay perfectly in the box. Eris' Kiss lies brilliantly on its veil, emitting a gentle light) * Sofia: Someone hired Hiber to steal the dress. I can stop Hiber, but they won't let go of White Blossom so easily, so please be more careful. * Orlando: Don't trust anyone too easily, even if he is a gentleman. * Bobo: You mean Orlando?! * Kimi: Orlando! So the Apple Apparel Group incident has something to do with your mission? You joined Sofia to... * Orlando: You should thank this lady thief for cooperating with me to take back White Blossom and return it to you. * Sofia: Those who covet White Blossom must have a bigger plot. I can only help you over this. * Kimi: So, who is the gentleman you were talking about? Was he behind White Blossom's theft? * Orlando: The man who hired Hiber to steal White Blossom is Reid. * Kimi: (In surprise)...him? * Bobo: I knew he was trouble from the start; tonight's incident was all his doing! How terrible... * Orlando: I tracked a hitman to Welton and found that he's connected with Reid. Both of them are after White Blossom. * Kimi: A hitman... Could it have been Shade, the sniper wanted in seven kingdoms? * Orlando: That's right. But I lost his trail just yesterday... * Nikki: Kimi... What are we going to do now? Chairman Reid is the person who stole White Blossom; could the information he gave you also be a trap? * (Kimi was silent for a whole, then finally announced her decision) * Kimi: In the end, I'm still so careless... If Reid wants me to go to the group's treasure room, then so be it. * Kimi: Orlando, didn't you just say their mutual target is White Blossom? Why don't we use it to draw them out? * Orlando: It's risky, but a good idea nonetheless. Since our goals align, allow me to protect you during our mission. * Nikki: Sofia... What about you? * Sofia: I don't want to be seen with the army... I'll escort you for a while, consider it my farewell. * (Sofia flies the helicopter to the top of the Apple Apparel Group building, and drops Nikki and the others off) * (Nikki and the others hide in the shadows atop the building, watching Sofia pilot the helicopter into the night sky) * (Then, several police helicopters hiding around previously took off and followed Sofia) * Nikki: We really owe Sofia this time... she really is a good person. * Kimi: Yes, Reid's plans would have worked but for her. Let's go; hopefully we can find some clues in the treasure room before these people go on the move. * (Kimi leads Nikki and the others to the top of the Apple Apparel Group building, but soon, guards were found around the entrance of the office area) * Kimi: They've even deployed guards here...This is so strange. * Nikki: What are we going to do, defeat them? * Kimi: These people are probably with Charles, so we better go in discreetly. * Kimi: How about this, Nikki? Why don't you change into a peculiar dress and put these clothes on the fence over there to distract the guards? * Kimi: After they leave, I will help Orlando crack the lock. Come find us after you distract them, and be careful! * Nikki: Sure, leave it to me! Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Chapter 18 Gun under Morning Star Category:Stages